Sloane Draycott (Seduced by a Stranger)
'Sloane Draycott '(Lucie Guest) is the villainess of the 2017 Lifetime film Seduced by a Stranger (alternately titled He Loves You Not ''and ''Ring of Deception). History Sloane Draycott was the former lover of Martin Hale, whom she fell deeply in love with. But unbeknownst to her, Martin (who was going by the name Evan) was a womanizing conman who was seducing her to get her money. After gifting Sloane with an expensive bracelet, Martin spent the night with Sloane only to steal back the bracelet along with her money before fleeing, leaving Sloane enraged. In response, the psychotic Sloane tracked Martin down using the Internet and began stalking him, learning more about his criminal ways and plotting to get revenge. Events During the film's events, Sloane stalked Martin as he began a relationship with the film's protagonist, Julie Stevens. She also began following Julie and her teenage son Charlie. During that time, Sloane attempted to run over Martin and Julie and also ran over the bike of Martin's daughter Dana (who was dating Charlie). After learning that Martin was now working at a pawn shop, Sloane went to the store and approached the owner, Andre Nesbit (who was also Martin's partner), under the pretense of selling him a large quantity of jewelry. But once inside, Sloane revealed her connection to Martin and her knowledge of his criminal past before pulling out a pistol, wanting Andre to give her the bracelet. Andre was only able to produce a gem from the bracelet, that being the only thing Andre gave her. Sloane, however, did not believe Andre and shot Andre to death when he tried to pull out his own gun. Sloane eventually approached Julie herself, adopting a false name while doing so. On another occasion, Sloane broke into Martin's new house to install hidden cameras. Martin and Julie arrived at the house while Sloane was still inside, and the psychotic villainess watched in envy as the two sat together. She began to pull out her gun when Martin prepared to give Julie the bracelet, but stopped when Martin put it back in hesitation and used Dana's arrival as her chance to flee. Later on, Sloane watched through the camera as Martin told Dana that he truly loved Julie and was ready to put his criminal life behind him, causing her to have a breakdown. During the film's climax, Sloane was at Julie's work (an art gallery) under the guise of purchasing some pieces when Julie left to go see Martin, who was planning on telling her about his past. Once Julie had left, Charlie and Dana arrived (Dana having come to tell Julie about her father under the assumption he wouldn't himself) and recognized Sloane. Sloane in turn recognized her and hurried out before Dana could confront her, driving up to Martin's house and forcing him to let her inside at gunpoint. Julie came back from the bathroom and found Sloane holding Martin at gunpoint. After Sloane revealed her past relationship with Martin, she became more aggressive, hitting Martin with the butt of her gun when he tried to apologize to Julie. Julie and Martin tried to appease Sloane, with Julie giving back the bracelet and Martin claiming that Julie was just another target for him, but the evil Sloane remained determined to kill Julie, doing the "he loves me, he loves me not" chant before preparing to shoot her. But before she could, Martin charged at her, causing Sloane to shoot him in the shoulder. Julie tackled Sloane and the two struggled as Charlie and Dana arrived. Julie finally managed to get control of the gun after punching Sloane, who then asked Julie to kill her as she held her at gunpoint. Julie refused, saying she wasn't worth it, and Sloane was later arrested. Trivia * Just months later, Lucie Guest appeared as the psychotic Nancy Williams in Sleepwalking in Suburbia. Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayed Category:Blonde Category:Catfight Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mostly Heel Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Stalker Category:Fate: Arrested